Suki
She is voice by Jeenie Kwan Blackpool Suki makes her first appearance in Blackpool and like Major Kraisse, Connor and Sarah, Suki joins forces with Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Twilight Sparkle, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Jack Bauer, Gohan, Makoto, Sora, Jesu Otaku, Princess Anna, Death the Kid, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Discord and Mr. Gold against Kenway and Anarky. She is either 1st or 2nd of the four new members to join them with Connor being the other debatable LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour She stays to her friends`s side and helps them against BlackGarurumon and Mister Sinister starting in Act 3. Suki ends up finding everyone and helps them in recovering their ship and stopping BlackGarurumon, Jesse and Mister Sinister. Suki and her friends make it to the haunted attractions where Jack confirms where to go and Slade assigns Kid and other characters to find the missing parts. Makoto excited as always drags Kid with her and Suki goes"that’s our Makoto”. Suki heads with Bender and Slade to find the second disco ball which is on the rides. When they meet Yasha who didn't notice the ball, Suki questions him. But he was messing with her in saying that he did. Suki and the others take down the second disco ball but gets caught with the 4 main B Team members and Slade and Anti Cosmo. Suki sneaks a bomb in and blows up something getting Discord's attention who gets the heroes out of trouble. Picard lead the others characters to the haunted house where they end up having to cross the streets in bins.She arrives with Kid as they take out any of the remaining members that weren't poisoned. Suki and the crew arrive at the pyramids where BlackGarurumon's allies try and seal them there forever, they end up meeting zombies due to smelling them and due to Jean's visions giving the heroes guidance to the Lucifricator which is something they are after they join forces. Suki joins up with the rest of the heroes and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Suki joins with Bender, Suede and Skipper to stop an invasion led by the Neo Umbrella Corp and they do succeed at doing so. Suki works with Heloise and Sora where they go up against Evanora who they manage to kill. Ultimate Story Suki made her first appearance in Ultimate Story 3. Although, she didn't play any major roles in the story until the second part of US3. She joined the Woofoo Alliance after arriving with the shinobi's world to fight alongside them. Along the way, she befriends with Tenten, which she became her shinobi partner. In Ultimate Story 4, she fought alongside her friends against the Heartless threat as a new Keyblade Wielder. She even joined her friends in fighting off the threat in the Jedi's dimension. Allies and enemies Friends: Aang, Katara, Toph, Zuko, Sokka, Tenten, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano, Padme Amidala, Tenten, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Jack Bauer, Suede, Twilight Sparkle, Gohan, Death the Kid, Makoto, Picard, Jesu Otaku, Sora, Stan, Wendy, Dr. Manhattan, Jean Grey, Jaeris, Zhuge, Starkiller, Cruger, Rogue, Nightcrawler, Discord, Mr. Gold, Yasha, Buffy, Connor, Major Kirahue, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Dixie, Gonner Enemies: Fire Lord Ozai, Azula, Count Dooku, General Grievous, Asajj Ventress, Haythem Kenway, Anarky, BlackGarurumon, Mister Sinister, GBF, Jesse, Loki, Albert Wesker, Gul Dukat, Peter Pan Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Avatar: The Last Airbender Universe Category:Badass Normal Category:Action Heroines Category:Sexy characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Amazons Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Brunettes Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Masculine Girl Category:Tomboys Category:Tomboy with a Girly Streak Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:B Team Members appearing in Blackpool Category:Enemies of Emperor Dalek Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of Mecha Mario Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:B Team Members to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Enemies of Rodrigo Borgia and his True Templar Order Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Enemies of Cesare Borgia Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Members of the B Team Category:Team Free Will's Allies Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Character in A League Category:A League Member Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Feminists Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Members of the Woofoo Alliance Category:Acolytes of the Mystics Category:Characters in Powerful Harmony Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story